<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It Came from Tumblr: Voltron by Eternal_Phantom</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26474452">It Came from Tumblr: Voltron</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternal_Phantom/pseuds/Eternal_Phantom'>Eternal_Phantom</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>It Came From Tumblr [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:33:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,911</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26474452</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternal_Phantom/pseuds/Eternal_Phantom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fic bits and loose chapter from my Tumblr focusing on Voltron: Legendary Defenders</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>It Came From Tumblr [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924756</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Kuro</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This came from an idea I had watching season 3, basically that the new Shiro was Zarkon in disguise, with what was basically Shiro's memories overlaid with his. In this his mind was kept dormant until Haggar released the spell keeping it so. The problem was when his mind became free, it became all the way free, as he was before the tainted quintessence corrupted him and he noped out of their plan as fast as he could.</p><p>He came clean to the crew about being a Galran infiltrator (never told them who he was before, insisting he be called Kuro) and gave them all the information he had. He's not trusted, but he'll do his damnedest to make sure they all get through alive and destroy the empire he spent ten thousand years building.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>“Why is that witch obsessing over you?” Allura demanded. “She knows you’ve turned traitor by now. Why is she trying to recapture you instead of killing you?”</p><p> </p><p>Kuro gulped. “It’s difficult to talk about -<em> I’m trying alright</em>?!” he exclaimed at the looks Allura and Coran were giving him. He buried his face in his hands. “She is…she was…. She was my wife, okay?”</p><p> </p><p>The silence around the table was deafening.</p><p> </p><p>“In case you’ve forgotten, Alteans and Galra were allies. She was strong and smart and…kind. So very kind.  We…we even had a son.” He hated that he could feel his human eyes tearing up. He wished he was strong enough to hide his feelings, but he couldn’t help but think about when Lotor was born and how different he’d have grown up to be if everything hadn’t gone so horribly wrong.</p><p> </p><p>“And now, I don’t know how real any of our relationship was. Looking back with clear eyes, she was being manipulated by the Ooze long before the planet exploded. She was one of the Altean alchemists working on it and well, the ones that survived are the druids if that tells you anything.”</p><p> </p><p>Allura let out a little gasp.</p><p> </p><p>“I made many bad decisions before things went wrong, and I thought I was doing them for her sake. But I was a tool long before I was being controlled. And now I don’t know is that’s some small part that’s still my wife trying to get her husband back, or if the witch doesn’t want to loose her favorite tool. But either way, if she gets her hands on me, she’ll use the tainted quintessence at her disposal to turn me back into a monster. One worse than any of her robeasts.”</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>“Anyone sitting here?” Coran inquired</p><p>Kuro shook his head. “You know there isn’t.” Kuro was well aware he was the single least liked person in the castle. He was a spy and an infiltrator after all. One who had gotten there by impersonating someone they loved dearly. And they didn’t know the half of it. “I miss it though. The closeness”</p><p> </p><p>“From before you were outed?”</p><p> </p><p>“Then too, but I also have all of Shiro’s memories of before that. And with the Holt’s before even the Paladins. And on the other side of things, my team before the corruption happened. Three bands I was proud to call my brothers. Now one’s dead, one’s missing, and one hates me. All of which is my fault.”</p><p> </p><p>“They don’t hate you. Well, Lance and Hunk don’t hate you, and I think Pidge is coming around. Keith’s a bit, well, Keith.”</p><p> </p><p>“And Allura hates anything connected to the Galra, and rightfully so.”</p><p> </p><p>“Not rightfully so.” Coran shook his head. “The Galra did many terrible things, yes. But she was just as venomous at the ones who’s who risked everything to save us. And how she treated Keith was beyond the pale.” he sighed. “I wanted to say something, but didn’t know how, not with what she’s been through.”</p><p> </p><p>“What you’ve been through too.” Kuro gently reminded him. “The Galra cost you so much. <em>I </em>cost you so much”</p><p> </p><p>“You were controlled and manipulated,” Corna reminded him.</p><p> </p><p>“That shouldn’t have mattered!” Kuro clenched his fists. “I should have been strong enough to resist it.”</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t tell you how often Lance and Hunk think that about the Bakku. They’ve gotten past it, mostly. Still a few nightmares.” More than a few honestly, especially on Hunk’s part.</p><p> </p><p>“In the end they still saved the day though. I destroyed <em>everything</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“Someone helped them. No one helped you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Someone tried. And I killed him for it.” Kuro said bitterly.</p><p> </p><p>“Perhaps. But I think Alfor always knew it wasn’t really you. He knew his best friend wouldn’t start a war like that.”</p><p> </p><p>Kuro’s head whipped up. “You know who I am?” he asked, fear in his voice.</p><p> </p><p>“I know who you used to be.” Coran corrected. “You told us yourself, didn’t you. There was no way for Zarkon to still be alive.”</p><p> </p><p>Kuro…Zarkon flinched. “Are you going to tell Allura?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, at least not until she can handle the reality that we were just as much to blame as the Galra.”</p><p> </p><p>“But-”</p><p> </p><p>“It was an Altean Alchemist who convinced everyone to keep the rift open. It was the same Altean who manipulated the Emperor who loved her into ripping it wider. And it was the King of the Alteans who destroyed the Galran home world.”</p><p> </p><p>“Only because there was no other choice.” Zarkon growled.</p><p> </p><p>“Perhaps, but an interesting thing I realized. We never told the Earthlings, when we explained things in the beginning. If it was so forgivable why not mention it? Allura’s put Altea up on a pedestal. And until she can accept our hands aren’t completely clean,” he sighed. “She still has some growing up to do.”</p><p> </p><p>“So what now?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing changes, though would you mind indulging me in a curiosity.”</p><p> </p><p>“Certainly, I told you before, any knowledge I have is yours.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well this is a bit personal. ‘Emperor Zarkon’ would never have agreed to be permanently turned into another species. But if Haggar, or should I say Honnerva-”</p><p> </p><p>“Haggar, please.” Zarkon pleaded. Foolish is might be, he wanted to keep the memory of his wife separate from what she became.</p><p> </p><p>“Right, if Haggar could change you back, she would have long ago.”</p><p> </p><p>Zarkon grinned. It wasn’t friendly.  “We decided that I should have sole control of turning back, once I regained my memories. That way we wouldn’t have to worry about her changing me at the wrong time. The control was a glyph of tainted quintessence.” He rolled up the sleeve of his right arm, past the prosthetic to reveal faded purple markings.“</p><p> </p><p>"Huh, Thought a glyph would be more glowy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh it would be,” Zarkon’s grin was downright ferocious. “Remember how different the Galra crystal was from the standard Balmeran one? It takes significant time to corrupt them to the point they won’t actually purify our systems. Last time we visted the Balmora, before I was outted, I asked for a small bit of Crystal. Just a sliver broken off from the battle, not enough to power more than a toy, but enough to disrupt a glyph.”</p><p> </p><p>Coran could see a small scar through the center of the glyph, now that it was brought up. “But that would mean-”</p><p> </p><p>“I can never revert to my old form. I will be in this human body till the day I die.”</p><p> </p><p>“Does that make you human then?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know. I don’t know what I am. I don’t now <em>who</em> I am.” He leaned back.  "Shiro’s mind isn’t gone from my own. And I know his thoughts and experiences influence me, but I have no clue to what degree. Am I truly a clone of Shiro with some Galra memories? Am I a traitorous Galra, trying to escape my own guilt by pretending I’m human? If I’m not Zarkon and I’m not Shiro, who am I?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Wormhole AU: Alternate Selves Snippet 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>So this is part of what I call the Wormhole AU. There's two variants Alternate Selves (Self Indulgent) and Alternate Realities (REALLY self indulgent). Both focus on a long term affect from the blasted wormhole. Alternate Selves has them getting transformed (like the mice did) into various version of themselves, ending with them being not quite right when they break free. Alternatively Alternate Realties has them break free only to be scattered across the multiverse, trying to get back (Big ol' multi crossover)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“The integrity of the wormhole has been compromised” Coran declared. “It’s breaking down!”</p><p> </p><p>“What does that mean?!” Lance screamed.</p><p> </p><p>“It means we have no control over where we’re headed!”</p><p> </p><p>The castle rocked and the Lions began to slide around in the hangar.</p><p> </p><p>“Shut the hangar door,” Shiro ordered. “We can’t afford to be separated.” The order came just in time, as the black Lion crashed against the closing door, the other lions piling up on him.</p><p> </p><p>“It everyone alright?” Allura called.</p><p> </p><p>“Squished, but fine,” Shiro reported back. “How’s it looking on your end?”</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s check the Rift Exit Positioning Monitor to see where this wormhole is taking us,” Coran desperately began typing away at his console.</p><p> </p><p>“Coran look, there seems to be something on the other end. We’re heading right towards it,” An inky black mass, unlike anything Allura had ever seen was blocking the end of the tunnel</p><p> </p><p>“Scanners show there’s no exit. It’s just nothingness. Find an exit before we run smack into the void!”</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t, I’ve lost control of the Castle.”</p><p> </p><p>“Brace yourselves, we’re about to hit!”</p><p> </p><p>The Alteans, Mice, and Pilot’s braced themselves as they collided with the mass. The strangest feeling any of them ever felt passed over them, then-</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s check the Rift Exit Positioning Monitor to see where this wormhole is taking us.”</p><p> </p><p>“You just did that,” Pidge yelled over the intercom.</p><p> </p><p>“Coran we’re okay you…?”</p><p> </p><p>“What’s the matter Princess?”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re <em>younger</em>,”</p><p> </p><p>“Boobs!” Lance suddenly exclaimed.</p><p> </p><p>“Lance this is <em>seriously</em> not the time,” Shiro growled,.</p><p> </p><p>“It is when they’re<em> on my chest</em>!”</p><p> </p><p>The rest of the male, er formerly male Paladins looked down. “ Okay, this is weird,” Shiro allowed, suddenly aware of the change in pitch in his voice. “Any idea what’s causing this, Princess?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, but the mice have changed too!” Allura looked at now squirrel-like beings she was telepathically bonded with.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you talking about, they’re always been like that. And shouldn’t we be more worried about the void we’re about to crash into?”</p><p> </p><p>Again the strange sensation overcame them. “Okay, good news, not a girl anymore. Bad news, four arms.”</p><p> </p><p>“And Coran’s even younger!”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t know what you’re talking about, but let’s check the Rift Exiting Position monitors and see where this wormholes taking us.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t see how that’s bad news. I mean, the armor’s made for four arms now and can you imagine the stuff I can build with this?” Hunk sounded excited as he began adjusting the Yellow Lion’s controls. “This is great!”</p><p> </p><p>“This is not great, well the four arms thing kinda is, but according to these reading we’re stuck in a time loop.” Pidge rapidly began doing scans. “Allura’s unaffected, we’re not affected mentally, but we’re physically transforming. Corans not transforming, but he is de-aging and can’t remember the rifts. The mice are transforming, and they’re mice so who know what they remember.”</p><p> </p><p>“I do, they remember something wrong, but have a hard time placing what’s changed.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay why those divisions. What controls who’s affected and how?”</p><p> </p><p>“I will never surrender to the void!” Coran declared as inky darkness swallowed them again.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve got it!” Pidge declared, the small mass of tentacles that made up her hair writhing in excitement. “The mental anchor is bonds. We’re bonded to the Lions and Allura’s bonded to the Castle. That’s what’s protecting our minds. Alteans must be resistant to the transformations, and I bet it’s linked to whatever energy it is Allura uses. Coran doesn’t have the energy, or at least not a lot of it, which is why he can’t create wormholes or do the Balmeran Rejuvenation ceremony. So he’s merely resistant, rather than immune like Allura.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s great Pidge, but that doesn’t tell us how to stop it,” Keith pointed out.</p><p> </p><p>“Stop, that’s it! We’ll stop the castle, Coran, power everything down.”</p><p> </p><p>“You can’t tell me what to do!”</p><p> </p><p>“CORAN!”</p><p> </p><p>“Fine,” there was a whirr and the castle powered down. Sadly it didn’t slow down at all, and the darkness was upon them again.</p><p> </p><p>“Well that didn’t work,” Pidge muttered, frantically scrambling.</p><p> </p><p>“At least we seem to be mostly normal,” Shiro sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know, can anyone else feel the castle, like how we feel our Lions?” Keith asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Now that you mention it, I can.” Lance said, “So what does it mean?”</p><p> </p><p>Pidge’s eyes bugged. She ripped off her helmet and felt her ears. “Everyone, focus on the Castle itself, try to, I don’t know force energy into it?”</p><p> </p><p>“Pidge what are you-” another trip through the darkness interrupted them.</p><p><br/>“CASTLE! ENERGY! NOW!” Pidge yelled, focusing as strong as she could.</p><p> </p><p>“You heard her.” Shiro wasn’t sure exactly what he was do, so he tried focusing on the castle like he did Black. To his surprise he felt a connection and tried to focus on sending energy hoping it worked.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve gained some control over the castle,” Allura announced. “I can’t reroute us, but at least we’re not moving forward, and that’s brought us some time. Pidge, what did you do?”</p><p> </p><p>“We got lucky,” Pidge explained, still focusing on the Castle. “The last loop turned us into exactly what we needed to be, Alteans. That’s why we didn’t change this loop, we’re as stable as Allura now. And since we are helping stabilize the ship, at least some of us can utilize Altean energy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Alteans? You’re all Alteans?” Allura’s voice was weak.</p><p> </p><p>“This is not time to rest though, we’ve slowed it down, but we’re not free yet.” Shiro reminded them. “Princess, any ideas on how we can free the Castle?”</p><p> </p><p>“No,” Allura forced herself away from thinking about the fact that there were five other Alteans present besides her and the now toddler-like Coran. “The Castle is able to home in on the Lions, but since they’re here, that won’t do anything.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then we need to move the Lions,” Shiro surmised. He was beginning to feel tired. “With the energy we’re giving it, how long before the Castle continues towards the void if we leave?”</p><p> </p><p>“A few dobash at least.” Allura answered. “But not much longer that that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, here’s the plan. We open the doors and immediately form Voltron so we don’t get separated. We go through the wormhole’s wall to wherever it takes us, and Allura follows with the Castle.”</p><p> </p><p>“If you go through that wall, there’s no telling where you’ll end up.” Allura pointed out. “You could be anywhere in the galaxy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Anywhere but here, which is all we need,” Shiro pointed out.</p><p> </p><p>“Guys, I hate to be a downer, but are we going to turn back to normal?” Hunk asked.</p><p> </p><p>“It doesn’t matter. If we stay, we’re stuck as Alteans anyway,” Keith pointed out.</p><p> </p><p>“And I don’t know how much time we have before Coran disappears entirely.” Allura pointed out.</p><p> </p><p>“Right,” Shiro stopped focusing his energy. “Open the hangar doors and let’s form Voltron!”</p><p> </p><p>The action was second nature to all of the Paladin’s by now, which was good, because even as the Lions came together it felt like the energies of the wormhole was ripping them apart. “Hunk, Lance, put everything you’ve got into sending us towards the wall and not into the void. Pidge, keep an open signal to the castle.”</p><p> </p><p>“Everything’s getting scrambled,” Pidge yelled as they hit the wall. “I’m not sure how clear the signal’s going to be.”</p><p> </p><p>Allura stood staring at the map, watching the little blip that was Voltron vanish while the ticks ran out on how long she could resist the void. “Come on Paladins, please…..”</p><p> </p><p>A signal lit and she slammed the button as hard as she could. The exit wasn’t clean by any means, but at least they were out. “Coran, Coran are you okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“Never better, Princess.” Coran dusted himself off, standing from where his toddler self had fell. “Why do you ask?”</p><p> </p><p>“We were stuck in a timeloop, but the Paladin’s got us out of it, they-” A look of hope blossomed on her face, only to be quickly crushed. “I’m a terrible person Coran.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well I know that’s not true. What’s wrong?”</p><p> </p><p>“The effects of the Wormhole loop were causing the Paladin’s to change forms. In the last iteration, before we escaped, they had become Alteans. And for a moment I wished that they would still be as such.” She looked disgusted with herself. “We’ve already taken them from their homes and families, to fight on the front lines of a war they had been safe from. Now I wish to take away their own forms, their identity as a species?”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re not a terrible person,” Coran assured, his voice more serious than it usually was. “Being the last of Altea is a difficult thing, I know. It’s normal for you to wish to see others, by any means.” He smiled. “Now come on, let’s see how they’re doing.”</p><p> </p><p>“Right,” She gave him a small smile back. “Paladins, how are you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Tired, but in one piece,” Shiro grinned. “I’m ready for some food and a nap.”</p><p> </p><p>“Nap sounds good,” Keith agreed. “Maybe a shower. I feel kinda of itchy.”</p><p> </p><p>“TMI,” Lance groaned.</p><p> </p><p>“How can you guys want to sleep? Do you think the Lions were able to record the data from what happened?” Pidge sounded like she was bouncing in her seat.</p><p> </p><p>Shiro smiled fondly at her enthusiasm. “I’m not sure,” He really was feeling the energy drain from helping power the ship. “What about you Hunk?”</p><p> </p><p>“GRoooOOOolf”</p><p> </p><p>The sleepy feeling was pushed back as all of the other Paladin’s sat up. “Hunk you okay buddy?” Lance asked nervously.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>“Grolffffffffffff” can the sound again, particularly forlorn sounding.</p><p> </p><p>“Hunk might still be under a wormhole effect,” Pidge theorized.</p><p> </p><p>“Let dock at the Castle, Hunk are you good to fly?”</p><p> </p><p>The answering noise wasn’t any more understandable, but the fact that the Yellow Lion turned and flew towards the castle was heartening.</p><p> </p><p>The five Lions landed in the main hangar and as soon as the door was closed, Shiro was out of his Lion. In the future he would look back and realize he’d gotten out too smoothly, too swiftly, but for now all he could think about was getting to Hunk. He was in the Yellow Lion before it’s Paladin got out of it, and was shocked to see what was sitting in the pilot seat. “Hunk is that you?”</p><p> </p><p>The grizzly bear wearing the armor and helmet of the Yellow Paladin made another mournful growl at him.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay Hunk, we’ll fix this. Pidge will figure it out, you know how smart she is.” Shiro tried to be reassure.</p><p> </p><p>Hunk smiled back, or at least as close as he could to it. The large bear slid carefully out of his seat. Their attention was drawn by hearing Lance shriek and the sound of several thuds, followed by a weak “I’m Okay,”</p><p> </p><p>Hunk wuffled worriedly as he and Shiro exited Yellow.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry guys, I think my legs fell asleep.” Lance was laying on his back just outside Blue’s mouth. “I tried to get up and just tumbled out.”</p><p> </p><p>“I think you need legs for that,” Keith said in a shocked voice.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean I need legs, what kind of lame insult….” Lance trailed off at he looked at his legs, or rather where he legs had been. Instead the white and blue armor now covered a broad tail, ending in a shape that could only be a fin. “Where are my legs? And-and why is Hunk a bear?”</p><p> </p><p>“A bear?” Pidge joined them. “That’s odd. All the things we were turning into were sapient beings, would going through the wall have changed much?”</p><p> </p><p>Lance blinked. “Okay, I’m a fish and Hunk’s a bear. So why is Pidge in a dress the weirdest thing in this room.”</p><p> </p><p>Pidge blinked. “What are you talking about, I haven’t worn a dress for years, not since I started pretending to be a guy. Oh please tell me that wormhole didn’t.” Pidge looked down to discover the Green and white armor was indeed now more of an armored dress, with pink accents. “I shouldn’t even be surprised should I?”</p><p> </p><p>“At least it’s just a change of clothes, That’s easy enough to fix. At least you’re still human. How about you Keith?”</p><p> </p><p>“I think so, at least I have the right limbs in the right places.” He took off his helmet and the other four recoiled. “Oh no, how bad is it?”</p><p> </p><p>“Paladins, are you okay? We heard the noises coming from-GALRA!” Allura and Corna both entered the hanger before skidding to a stop.</p><p> </p><p>“Where?” Keith turned, activating his bayard, only to find no one behind him. His ears twitched to the side, trying to locate an incoming attack. Wait.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not me,” desperation colored his voice. “I’m not a Galra. Tell me I’m not a Galra!”</p><p> </p><p>“Keith,” Allura cupped her hands in front of her mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“If it makes you feel better, Pidge in a dress is still weirder.” Lance offered, the futilely tried to wiggle away before being zapped by the Green Paladin.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course you’re not Keith. The form you wear now isn’t truly you.” Allura both reassured and confirmed his fears. “It is an effect of the wormhole and nothing more. We’ll find a way to get you, Hunk, and Lance back to your true selves.”</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s get to the pool. We can figure things out more there.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wouldn’t a <em>lab</em> be more useful?” asked Pidge.</p><p> </p><p>“Normally yes, but Lance is half fish and I don’t know how long it’s safe for him to be out of water.” Shiro effortlessly picked Lance up in a fireman’s carry.</p><p> </p><p>“Only one problem with that, the pool is on the ceiling and I may be a fish, but I’m not a flying fish. I think.” Lance pointed out.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, it’s just where we store the water, “ Coran explained. “Don’t worry, we can make it any shape you want. We can even do loopty loops!”</p><p> </p><p>“Regular pool will be fine, at least for now.” </p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure you’re okay, Shiro? You look really pale.” Keith pointed out.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m fine. Charging the castle drained me, and I’ve a a few shocks in the last couple of minutes, I’ll be fine.” He didn’t have time to not be fine. They didn’t know how long till Zarkon might track them down and they needed to be in fighting shape when he did. There was a very real chance they wouldn’t have time to learn new bodies. He was only grateful he and Pidge wouldn’t have to.</p><p> </p><p>It didn’t take him long to realize how wrong he was.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Alternate Selves Snippet 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Righty-O,” Coran began typing away at a control and the water spiraled down from the ceiling, making a pool. “Easy as a tarker hunting down a wasek.”</p><p> </p><p>“Man, we didn’t even seen that control last time we were here.” Lance complained, then glanced  at Keith when there was no response. He frowned as he saw Keith had replaced his helmet and was hunched in on himself. His line of sight was broken though, as Shiro continued to carry him to the actual water. “This is messed up,” he muttered.</p><p> </p><p>“No argument here,” Shiro agreed. He leaned down to put Lance in the water, then suddenly stiffened.</p><p> </p><p>“Shiro? You okay?”</p><p> </p><p>Shiro shook his head. “I just think I hit my surreal limit, that’s all. Aliens and space battles are one thing. Magical transformations are a bit much.”</p><p> </p><p>“I think you’re going to have to raise your limit,” Lance said dryly as he slid out of Shiro’s grip and into the water. He had been worried about not being able to swim with his new body, but once he was in the water the tail moved almost without his input while fins he hadn’t realized were on his waist spread and began treading water. “Huh, okay?” He took off his helmet and  Allura let out a little squeak.</p><p> </p><p>“You’ve got Altea ears,” Pidge pointed out, while Hunk made a wuffly grumble sound that probably meant the same.</p><p> </p><p>“Seriously?” Lance ran his hand over the long ears. “Why would a fish even need ears?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, marine mammals like porpoises use echolocation as a navigational tool. There’s also been studies about how sound affects other sealife, like sharks.” Pidge pointed out.</p><p> </p><p>Allura couldn’t tear her eyes away from the ears. It made him looks so close to an Altean it hurt. Even more so knowing he and the others were Alteans earlier today. And she knew that this was unfair to Lance, not to mention Keith or Hunk.</p><p> </p><p>Coran was next to her, and she could practically feel him trying to comfort her, despite himself going through the same loss as she had. “Do we have any idea how to reverse this?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not right now. And how fast I can depends on whether the Castle or the Lions were able to record data from the timeloop in the wormhole. If so, I can analyze what caused the transformations then and reverse it. If not…” Her hands automatically went to push up her glasses, forgetting she was wearing a helmet. “I have no idea how long it’s going to take. I’ll basically be inventing a new branch of science.”</p><p> </p><p>“You need to make fixing this a priority. And yes that means above searching for your family.” Pidge’s eyes narrowed and Shiro cut her off before the anger he knew was about to come. “We can’t help them if we’re dead. We just attacked Zarkon at his central command. He’s going to come looking for us. If we can’t change back quickly, anyone with a new body is going to have to completely relearn how to pilot their Lion in response to new limbs or learning their own strength and reflexes.”</p><p> </p><p>To emphasize the point Hunk sat on his haunches and waved his paws around.</p><p> </p><p>“Zarkon’s going to do his best to not give us that chance. The only thing we have going for us is he doesn’t know about our current difficulties. And we need to keep him from learning until it’s not a problem anymore.”</p><p> </p><p>Pidge still glared at him, but seemed to concede the point. “I’m going to head back to Green and see what I have. It’s shouldn’t take me too long to know if I have data or not.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll do the same for the Castle,” Allura added quickly, hurrying out before even before Pidge could.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, glad to see she’s committed to this.” Pidge turned her attention to Lance, Keith, and Hunk. “You guys need to get used to those bodies though, in case we need to fight before I’m ready.”</p><p> </p><p>Hunk made a grumbly whine.</p><p> </p><p>“She’s got a point,” Keith said. “We should head to the training deck.”</p><p> </p><p>Hunk made another grumble noise, but this time pointed to Lance.</p><p> </p><p>Shiro sighed “Hunk’s right,” at least if he interpreting the gesture correctly. “Lance needs to stay here, in the water.”</p><p> </p><p>“Like I’d be able to run drills, without legs,” The Blue Paladin scoffed.  “Though Shiro, are you sure you don’t need to lay down? You’re still not looking too well.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll be fine,” Shiro tried to wave it off. “Like I said, just a bit drained.”</p><p> </p><p>“You should go lay down,” Keith insisted. “We all need to be at our best if something happens. If you’re that tired a nap would be the best thing you can do. Don’t worry, I’m sure Hunk and I can get our blood flowing just fine.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well if you put it that way,” Shiro agreed, even as Hunk gulped at the thought of being Keith’s sparring partner. “I guess a quick nap wouldn’t hurt. You guys sure you’ll be okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“A Galra fighting a bear, what could go wrong?” Lance snarked, earning him some looks.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll make sure the healing pods are in working order,” Coran volunteered.</p><p> </p><p>Lance kept the smarmy grin up until everyone else had left, then let it fade. “All right tail, let’s see what you can actually do.”</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>Allura’s eyes flipped up when she noticed someone entering the bridge, but went back to what she was doing when she saw it was Coran. “I can find no records of anything since the time loop started. Could you check the Rift Exit Positioning Monitor to see if there’s anything there?”</p><p> </p><p>He sighed, “Princess you have to stop this.”</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t stop, Coran. Not when there might be something -”</p><p> </p><p>“You need to stop blaming yourself. Wishing doesn’t make things happen, especially not crazy insane things like this. If anyone’s to blame, it’s the witch that blasted the wormhole.”</p><p> </p><p>“Except she never would have had the chance if it wasn’t for me!  <em>I</em> was the one who insisted I help infiltrate the hidden Galra Hub.<em> I</em> was the one who pushed to further infiltrate the docked ship when the Paladins wanted to return to safety. Then<em> I</em> was the one to be captured when things went poorly, prompting a rescue mission that put the whole team at risk, brought the Black Lion back within Zarkon’s sight, and ended with this wormhole fiasco. I wanted to prove myself as a member of the team so badly that I put everyone else in this terrible position.”</p><p> </p><p>“No one ever doubted you were a member of the team, and a valuable one at that."</p><p> </p><p>“Which makes what I did even more inexcusable. Oh, there has to be something here, Coran.” She ran her fingers over the console, eyes scanning the symbols that streamed down.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll check the Rift Exit Position Monitor,” Coran volunteered softly. He had to think of something to help Allura, but he had a feeling it wouldn’t be a simple fix.</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>Keith grabbed his bayard, it taking the familiar sword form. That was somewhat comforting at least. “What about you, is your bayard still working?”</p><p> </p><p>Hunk tried to pick up his only to fumble it as his paws couldn’t wrap around the grip.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, um, that’s not working. Maybe we can try some hand to hand? You know, if Lance was here he’d say something about fighting bear handed.”</p><p> </p><p>Hunk gave him a look, but he wasn’t sure if it was for the pun, or bringing up that Lance wasn’t there. Still the grizzly bear stood on his haunches and tried his best to take a fighting stance. Hunk made his best attempt to strike at Keith, but the Red Paladin grabbed the extended limb and smoothly flipped Hunk over his shoulder before he realized what he was doing.</p><p> </p><p><em>Did I just flip a bear?</em> Sure it was really Hunk, but physically he was still a bear, and a large one at that. There’s no way he should be strong enough to lift Hunk much less flip him.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>You fight like a Galra</em>,” Zarkon’s words echoed in Keith’s mind. “Sorry, I guess I really don’t know what this body is capable of.”</p><p> </p><p>Hunk shrugged on the ground, then his eyes brightened and he patted his stomach.</p><p> </p><p>“You want food?” Keith asked incredulously. “We’re supposed to be figuring these bodies out.”</p><p> </p><p>Hunk gestured to his mouth with one paw, open and closing it.</p><p> </p><p>“Talking?” Keith guessed. Hunk gestured for him to keep going. “Speaking? Words? Communication?”</p><p> </p><p>Hunk rapidly tapped his nose at the last one.</p><p> </p><p>“I guess getting better at communication would be important.” Keith allowed. He picked up Hunk’s Bayard for him. “But we do need to get used to these bodies. I mean, best case scenario, we’re changed back before you’re done with food.  -And you’re already gone aren’t you?”</p><p> </p><p>By the time Keith had caught up to Hunk in the kitchen, several food items and bits of equipment were set out. “Okay, but how are you going to cook? If you can’t hold your bayard how will you hold a knife?”</p><p> </p><p>Hunk grinned and pointed to Keith.</p><p> </p><p>“Me? You want me to cook?” Keith asked skeptically.</p><p> </p><p>Hunk nodded, standing up again and patting the counter.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay?” Keith walked over and picked up a knife and a vegetable. He began to cut when a loud <em>Grolf</em> stopped him.</p><p> </p><p>Hunk was suddenly looming over him and delicately adjusted how he was holding the knife as well as his grip on the vegetable. Hunk then pantomimed a cutting motion.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe this really was a communications exercise. “Like this then?” An approving <em>grolf</em> met his ears and Keith began to cook.</p><p> </p><p>Before long the best food Keith had ever made was spread out in front of them. Sure it wasn’t Hunk’s usual quality, but it was light years above the quick meals he had made for himself in the desert.</p><p> </p><p>Hunk had certainly enjoyed his share. Now though, he was digging through the cabinet and pulled a tray out. He then pointed at the leftover food, the tray, then began to pantomime swimming.</p><p> </p><p>He wanted to go swimming with food? <em>Oh-</em> “You want to bring this to Lance?”</p><p> </p><p>Hunk nodded emphatically.</p><p> </p><p>Keith was a little hesitant, he and Lance typically got on like gas and an open flame. But it wasn’t realistic for Hunk to carry a tray of food that far. And it wasn’t like Lance could come and get food for himself.</p><p> </p><p>That was a sobering thought. It really brought home Shiro’s point of how much trouble they were in if Zarkon caught them now.</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>It was kind of interesting how the tail and fins worked together. When he was trying to swim quickly, or over any length of distance the tail was the main powerhouse with the waist fins acting as rudders. It was kind of cool that he could use his knowledge of piloting to figure out how to adjust the waist fins to create sharp turning radiuses or other maneuvers.</p><p> </p><p>If he was just using moving forward slightly or staying in one spot, the waist fins became the main point of propulsion or treading water while the tail didn’t do much. The first few times he went underwater he’d held his breath out of habit, only to realize the air never went stale in his lungs, though there was a cool feeling on each side of his throat.</p><p> </p><p>Eventually he’d shrugged off the armor and used the face sheild of the helmet as a mirror. Three small lines were stretched across each side of his neck, which, when touched revealed themselves to be gill slits. He was expecting it, heck the whole point of looking was because he thought they were there, but it was still creepy.</p><p> </p><p>The shirt he had been wearing under the armor was still there, albeit soaked through as soon as he removed the armor. The pants and underwear were gone though. Besides the translucent waist fins, which looked pretty fragile outside the armor, his legs had become a thick muscular tail covered in hard blue scales. They were almost like a layer of armor in and of themselves.</p><p> </p><p>He was examining the tail fin itself when he heard the pool door open. “Knock first!” he yelped. “I’m not wearing any pants.”</p><p> </p><p>“Your bottom half is a fish,” Keith pointed out.</p><p> </p><p>“Well Hunk’s whole body is a bear and he’s still got clothes,” Lance pointed out.</p><p> </p><p>Hunk shrugged. He tried to pull his helmet off, but couldn’t get a good grip with his paws.</p><p> </p><p>“Here big guy, let me help.” Lance pulled himself out of the water and grabbed the yellow helmet. It took a little finagling so it didn’t hit his muzzle and it easily came off. “Huh, I would have thought you’d still have your headband.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why?” Keith asked. “He’s a bear?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, but I still had my shirt. It was just my pants that were missing. Most human clothes wouldn’t fit on a bear, but I thought the headband would be there.”</p><p> </p><p>Hunk looked thoughtful, then started pawing at his armor.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know, Bud. I don’t think you’d have anything if you don’t have your headband.” Lance pointed out, even as he helped Hunk with the armor.  It was as he was pulling off the arm that Keith gasped.</p><p> </p><p>Coming out of the suit was a familiar <em>human</em> arm. Hunk twisted and flexed it easily, then looked confused, which looked downright odd on a bear’s face.</p><p> </p><p>Keith and Lance shared a look, then practically ripped the rest of the armor off him. Underneath it was normal Hunk. Same clothes, same body, completely normal.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my gosh, <em>oh my gosh I can talk</em>! Guys, that was so weird, we were in a time loop and we like bonded to the Castle, then I was bear and Lance was a fish and Keith was a Galra.  And holy crap Keith you’re strong. I can’t believe you made that bear joke, even if it was a stand-in for Lance. Can I get my Bayard back? But seriously, you’re going to cut off your finger if you don’t work on your knife technique. And maybe go a bit heavier on the seasoning. Also, Lance, that tail looks so cool, and I’m human again! So maybe all we needed to do was take off our armor.”</p><p> </p><p>“Armor’s already off.” Lance pointed out as Keith returned the bayard. “Still a fish.”</p><p> </p><p>“True. What about Keith?”</p><p> </p><p>“Me? Wha? But it didn’t work for Lance?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s still worth a shot.” Lance shrugged. “Besides, what are you hiding? We’ve all seen a Galra before.”</p><p> </p><p>Keith only seemed to dig his heels in further, to which Lance gave him an annoyed look, his ears lying horizontal to his eyes. “Look, we’ve all seen Hunk as a bear, and you’re seeing me in all my finny glory. You’ve literally got nothing we haven’t seen before.”</p><p> </p><p>“And maybe it’ll work, it’s worth a shot.” Hunk shrugged. “I mean, it did work for me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fine.” Hunk was right. If there was even a small chance this would work, he had to take it. His resolve was definitely tested when he took off the helmet and Hunk squeed.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my gosh, you’re the fluffy eared type of Galra.” Hunk gushed. “I mean, it’s hard to appreciate how adorable they are cause they always try to kill us and that, you know, puts the adorableness factor in negatives. But you’re totally not evil so it’s still adorable. Can I touch your ears?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, you can not touch my ears.” Keith hissed. “Why are you so okay with this?”</p><p> </p><p>“Why wouldn’t I be?” Hunk seemed baffled.</p><p><br/>“Because I’m a freaking <em>Galra</em>!”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, but it’s not like you’re switching sides. It’s just a magical transformation, like when we were all girls. Or had tentacle hair.”</p><p> </p><p>“Can we not talk about that?” Lance shuddered. “The fishtail is weird enough, I do not want to think about what happened in the wormhole.”</p><p> </p><p>Keith rolled his eyes at Lance as he continued to remove the armor. Like with Lance, though, nothing changed. Keith just stared at the floor, studiously not looking at his friends or at any part of himself.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, that didn’t work, so why did it work for me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe it wasn’t you that got changed.” Lance suggested. “Maybe it was your armor, like Pidge?”</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe, there does seem to be something in it.” Hunk pulled something furry out of it.</p><p> </p><p>Lance perked up, “I think I’ve figured it out. Hunk, put the fur on.”</p><p> </p><p>“But I’m not really cold.”</p><p> </p><p>“Testing a theory. Just pull it on.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, so like thi-<em>grolf</em>?”</p><p> </p><p>“What the hell Lance, we just got him back!” Keith snapped as bear-Hunk patted himself down.</p><p> </p><p>“Keep your fur on, I’ve got this.” Lance waved him off. “Hunk, just take the skin off.”</p><p> </p><p>The bear shot him a ‘what are you, nuts?’ look.</p><p> </p><p>“Think of it like a jacket or something. Trust me.”</p><p> </p><p>Hunk looked skeptical, but tried what Lance suggested. He shuffled a bit, and then the fur fell off leaving normal Hunk again. “Okay, why did that work?”</p><p> </p><p>"It reminded me of a legend I heard." Lance explained. "And I figured if I turned into something mythical, why not you?"</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, okay magical bear skin is kinda cool. I can get behind that.” Hunk tied the arms of the bearskin around his neck like a cape. “We should probably let everyone know I can hold things again.”</p><p> </p><p>“Pidge would probably be upset if we ‘withheld data’,” Lance agreed.</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The corridor was full with fear as the prisoners of various race were herded towards the arena to fight Myzax. The Galran Sentry stood, offering the sword to a terrified Matt.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Shiro couldn’t let him go to his death into the arena. He rushed forward and grabbed the sword, slashinng it at Matt, hitting him in the knee.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“This is my fight!” Shiro shouted, jumping on Matt. “I want blood!”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The sentry tried to pull him away, but he pulled free, grabbing Matt and exposing his neck. Even hearing Matt’s screaming didn’t stop him as he plunged his fangs into his throat</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“We’ve got some good news!”</p><p> </p><p>Shiro started awake at the sound of Lance’s voice.</p><p> </p><p>“This<em> better</em> be good,” Pidge grumbled over the communicator.</p><p> </p><p>“I am no longer a bear!” Hunk announced proudly.</p><p> </p><p>“You turned back?” Shiro and Pidge asked in unison.</p><p> </p><p>“Not exactly. Turns out Hunk is basically a bear-selkie.” Lance explained.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course you figured it out from seal mermaids.” Keith muttered.</p><p> </p><p>“At least I figured it out,” Lance countered.</p><p> </p><p>“This is not the time to argue. This is good, since it means Hunk’s back to active duty. Any more good news guys?”</p><p> </p><p>“Still a fish,” Lance answered nonchalantly.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m a lot stronger,” Keith added. “I’d like to stick with working with drones and Gladiator bot until I have a handle on how much.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good idea, the least thing we need is an accident. What about you, Pidge?”</p><p> </p><p>“No such luck. As far as the hardware on the Lions is concerned, the time loop didn’t happen. I’ve been trying to go through our memories with Green and see things from her perspective, but so far it’s not giving me anything new.”</p><p> </p><p>“I won’t interrupt your research then.” Bonding with a Lion took a lot on concentration.</p><p> </p><p>“If you have any other hard data, please do. In fact, after this I’d like to try that looking into the head hole exercise so I can see all the different perspectives.”</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe we should ask our Lions like you’re doing!” Hunk suggested.</p><p> </p><p>“More data is always good.” Pidge agreed happily.</p><p> </p><p>“We’ll catch up to you soon then,” Shiro promised, before cutting of the communication. He sighed, leaning back in his bed, running his tongue worriedly over his new fangs. They needed to fix this and soon. The hunger was only getting stronger.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Pilot Error</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Based on the idea of Shiro finding out what the disappearance of the members of the Kerberos mission was blamed on.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>“Commander, there’s something entering our atmosphere. We can’t get a visual on it, but from what little our sensors can pick up, it’s HUGE.” The tech gulped. “Do you think it’s the bogey from Kerb-”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Iverson shut him up with a glare. The official line was Kerberos was an accident due to sloppiness and that was that.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Whatever it is it’s hacking into our channels, no, not hacking, it seems to have the codes.”<br/><br/></p>
  <p>“It’s using them to access the emergency channels on television and the internet override.” The other tech gulped. “Sir, whatever it’s going to broadcast, the world’s going to see it.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Shut it down!″ Iverson ordered. “Whatever they’re planning we can not allow them to-”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“<b><em>PILOT ERROR!” </em></b></p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>The entire commander turned towards the familiar voice on the screen. There sitting in what seemed to the bridge of an alien ship was none other than Takashi Shirogane.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“I was kidnapped by hostile ETs, tortured, experimented on, made to fight for their amusement and you told the world we died due to <em>pilot error</em>!”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“I am quite disappointed in you.” Samuel Holt adjusted his glasses, looking like a professor who’d been let down by his class. “I would have thought our disappearance would have at least warranted a search. Not to simply be written off and one of our crew maligned to the point of being used as a poster boy for poor piloting.” he tsked.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“What do you expect Dad?” Matt had a shit eating grin. “These guy literally fell for Kaite pulling a Clark Kent, even though it made her look even more like me.” Matt was standing next to a seat occupied by the missing Pidge Gunderson - or rather Kaite Holt.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>In fact the other missing recruits were there as well, even the drop out, Keith. Among them were two others, humanoid looking at first glace, but clearly extraterrestrial when one looked closer. The female one walked up to Shiro and put a calming hand on his shoulder. Then she addressed the screen. “I am Princess Allura of Altea, and elected leader of the Alliance if Free Worlds. I have come to know the greatness and the goodness of the human race by fighting along these seven to end the threat of the expansionist Galra empire. If it was by their merit alone, I would gladly extend an invitation to Earth to join the Alliance. However, the fact that your government not only abandoned three of their own at the drop of a hat, but lied about what happened to them - not even preparing for the enemy that grabbed them. You are fortunate the Galra did not look any closer than Kerberos.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Seriously,” Hunk piped up. “Like, we’ve had to help with more than one planetary evacuation because of those guys.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“In short, while we recognize humanities potential, we do not feel your government has matured enough for you to be invited into the Alliance. We are merely here to pick up the personal belongings of these seven, as well as any family members that wish to accompany them back to their homes. We wish no harm, but will defend ourselves if provoked.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Please,” Pidge said with a grin. “Try.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>The transmission ended with most of the bridge scolding Katie/Pidge and Shiro still grumbling about ‘pilot error’. For a moment no one said anything. “A hoax, we need to sell this as a hoax, blame Gunderson, er Holt. She had the technical know how to do this.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Uh, sir, we’re getting our first visuals of the bogey. It’s not trying to hide itself any more.” The screens switch to that of a castle shaped ship. One several magnitudes bigger than the biggest the Galaxy Garrison could manage.“It’s flying slowly in mid to low atmosphere. I think it wants to be seen.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>In the back of Iverson’s mind he heard Katie Holt laughing. <em>You won’t cover this one up, I won’t let you. </em>He, and other high ranking members of the GG, were well and truly screwed.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Alternate Selves Snippet 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>The living room area was quiet. Well, it really wasn’t. The was the slight splash of water in Lance’s tank as he moved around, the slight tapping and clinking of whatever respective projects Hunk and Pidge were working on, the slight hum of the screens Allura and Coran were looking at. The only one being completely silent was Shiro, which Keith was somewhat grateful for given Shiro had been sipping out of a cup and normalization aside none of them wanted to think too much on Shiro’s new diet.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Keith was pretending to fiddle with his bayard, but the truth was he was watching Allura. He thought he’d seen her a couple of times out of the corner of his eye, but now he was paying attention. Sure enough-</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Whatever it is just say it!” Keith snapped, breaking the quiet and causing everyone else in the living room to turn towards him. The Paladin-turned-Galra was glaring at Allura. </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> "Keith" Shiro said with a slight warning tone. </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> "I’m not blind. I can see you keep going to say something and then swallow it. I get it. A Galra in the castle isn’t something you want, ever.“ </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>"That’s not it at all,” Alllura protested. “Irregardless of your original or current body you are first and foremost a Paladin of Voltron. It’s just…there’s something about your transformation that puzzles me. And I keep going to ask before remembering you’d have even less of an idea that I.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Shiro sighed. From the set of Keith’s shoulders he could tell his surrogate little brother didn’t believe her one bit. They were all a bit sensitive about heir new forms, himself included. But with how guilt-ridden Allura was over the debacle, he had a hard time believing she was holding Keith’s form against him. “What’s the problem? Even if we don’t know the answer, any discrepancy might be a clue to the mess." </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Allura nodded. If there was a chance she could provide a clue to fixing this mess, she’d take it. "It’s your stature." </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>"My height?” Keith asked dubiously. It seemed a strange thing to focus on. “No one else changed that much, what makes me unusual." </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>"Height and general build.” Allura clarified. “And it would make sense for the most part that others didn’t change in that regard. From what I understand of Mahou Shoujo, they’re to humans as Alchemists are to Alteans, in that while they have extra abilities, they are of the same race and otherwise indistinguishable. Hunk has two forms, and while one is an Earth klanmüirl, the other is a normal human and thus <em>shouldn’t</em> be different than normal. And Shiro’s new species is meant to blend in with humans to better hunt them, so shouldn’t be too different appearing on the surface." </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Shiro fidgeted uncomfortably, not liking the reminder of vampires being meant to stalk and hunt humans. </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>"Lance on the other hand, in an exception, having doubled in body length, grown gills, and had his method of movement completely altered. His new species has no reason to pass as human and thus he no longer can either. But a Galra would also have no need of such infiltration ability. As near as we can tell you’re a full blooded Galra, and yet while you’ve gained some small amount of height and mass, you must have noticed you’re still far smaller than the Galra we’ve seem. Almost more like one in mid-adolescence than full grown." </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>"Okay, but why is that weird?” Hunk asked. </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> "Yeah, our age is like the one this that hasn’t been tampered with.“ Lance added from his tank</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>"Huh, I thought Number Five was the youngest?” Coran wondered, stroking his mustache. </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>"I am. I’m about 15 years old, Keith is 18, Hunk and Lance are 17, and Shiro’s 25. So in terms of maturity, I’m in the middle of adolescence, Hunk, Lance, and Keith are mid to late, and Shiro’s fully grown, though still classified as a young adult.“ Pidge clarified. </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>"And an Earth year is roughly equivalent to a decapheobe?” Allura was smiling, but in a way that looked rather fixed. </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>"Roughly.” Hunk agreed. “Are you two okay?“ </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Allura and Coran had both looked rather tense at this revelation. The smiles looked beyond fixed now, practically stepford.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>"Quite alright,” Coran insisted “I just, er, remembered I need the Princess to…help me with the thing. Can’t leave things on their own, they get all thingy.” Coran grabbed Allura’s arm and dragged her from the room. </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>"Okay, did that seem weird to anyone else, or is it just me?“ Hunk wondered.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>"Just you,” Lance answered sarcastically, flipping his tail. He was frowning though, trying to figure out what was going on.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>"I think the ages caught her off guard,“ Shiro explained. "Remember Alteans count their age in centuries. Imagine how you’d feel if you learned the soldiers under your command were only a few months old? And…” Shiro debated saying anything for a moment. He didn’t think his team would enjoy hearing this.“I think they also just realized they conscripted a team of child soldiers.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Lance’s frown deepened. “We’re <em>not</em> kids. And we were Garrison Cadets before this." </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>"Technically everyone but Keith and I would be considered kids and even Keith would be more of a technicality.” Shiro pointed out. “And even as cadets you were limited to simulators, you wouldn’t be seeing anything remotely resembling combat for years.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“But isn’t it obvious?” Keith asked, his ears twitching. He wasn’t sure how he felt now. This wasn’t the conversation he was dreading, but he wasn’t sure he liked being considered a child soldier any more.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>"How would it be?“ Pidge facepalmed, frustrated it never occurred to her. "We kinda got hit by the difference between Altean and human lifespans right away, but we never really said anything about it. In Allura and Coran’s day the Alteans were space diplomats. They’re used to dealing with other races, some of which probably looked similar but were very different. We’re the only examples of humanity they’ve ever seen. They had no reason to think we were anything but full grown, especially since we never said anything.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>~ </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>"They. <em>Are</em>. <b>Children</b>!” Allura looked like she was going to be sick. “Fifteen decapheobes? Twenty-Five at the most? I was still hiding behind mother’s skirts at that age! I’ve taken children from their homes and forced them into combat." </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>"Humans mature faster than Alteans, remember Shiro is still considered an adult.” Coran was trying to be reassuring, but was in just as much shock as she was.  He had thought they were, as Pidge put it, young adults. His mind was now replaying different conversations, Pidge claiming she was tired during the teamwork training, Lance’s homesickness, in a new light.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>"Only <em>barely</em> from what Pidge said.“ Allura countered. "I’m a monster." </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>"I disagree,” came Shiro’s voice behind them. As had become the norm, no one had heard his coming. He seemed to not be able to help that these days. “And as a currently animated corpse that needs to consume the blood of my team to survive, I think I’m the authority on monsters on this ship.” He put a hand on her shoulder. </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Allura refused to meet his eyes. “Princess, you didn’t take any of us from our homes. The Galra took me and Blue took the rest, you were in cryostasis at both times. I’ll admit, this isn’t…ideal.” Understatement. “Technically I’m not qualified to by the head of any unit, and the others are just cadets not meant to see battle for years, but the thing is <em>none</em> of us had a choice in this, and that includes you and Coran. We were all swept away in this, and now we have to try and make the best of it.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“You said it yourself, the Lion chooses the Paladin, and the Lions chose us. We can’t afford to wait to get the next few years under our belt in training. Zarkon’s had too many years as it is,”</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Alternate Selves Snippet 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shiro blinked himself Back into consciousness. He was in the medical room to the side of the Cryopod chamber. </p><p> </p><p>“He’s awake,” Pidge popped into his line of sight. </p><p> </p><p>“Barely,” Shiro grumbled goodheartedly. He glanced around the room. Allura and Coran were there, as was Hunk (who had something wrapped around his neck). Keith wasn’t though, and that worried him. If he was injured in any way, Keith was always the one waiting outside the infirmary or cryopod. Was Keith hurt even worse than he had been? He glanced to his side, no sign of the wound Haggar had inflicted on him. It was gone, as he had expected it to be. But he realized there was something wrong with his arm. Rather than the now familiar white and black of the Galran prosthetic  was smooth woods with circuitry interlaced. “What the-?” </p><p> </p><p>“I made it myself.” Of course Pidge had. Though he would have thought she’d prefer metal to wood. Where did she get wood anyway? </p><p> </p><p>“Did something happen to my old one?” He hadn’t thought it had been damaged in the battle. </p><p> </p><p>A dark look came over Pidge’s eyes. “We, Hunk and me, found a kill switch in it. Basically it was wired through your nervous system into your brain. All Haggar had to do was activate it and your mind would be wiped, leaving you nothing but her puppet.”. Shiro felt his mouth go dry and his limbs go numb.</p><p><br/><br/>“She didn’t…” Nightmare scenarios swam through his head, with Keith’s absence compounding them. “Did I hurt anyone?” Did he hurt Keith? </p><p> </p><p>“<em>Oh</em>. No no no.” Hunk waved his hands. “We found it before it was active. Keith’s fine. Lance too.” </p><p> </p><p>He hadn’t even noticed Lance wasn’t there. Careless. He wanted to ask why Keith hadn’t been there. Allura and Coran hadn’t said anything at all, which was pretty unusual, especially for Coran. Something was wrong. “What happened?”</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s start with the last thing you remember, that way we know what we have to fill in.” Pidge suggested. </p><p> </p><p>“We were escaping Zarkon’s base after rescuing Allura. We were wormholing out, and there it gets fuzzy.” </p><p> </p><p>It was the wrong answer. He could tell by the surprise on the Altean’s and Hunk’s face. Pidge was merely nodding as though she’d expected it. “It make sense, but it means you’ve lost a lot of time.”</p><p> </p><p>That was a worrisome choice of words. Not that he had been unconscious that long, but that he had specifically ‘lost time’, meaning he had been awake during it, but had lost his memories. Again. “Pidge, I need to know what happened.” Shiro all but pleaded. </p><p> </p><p>“Okay, so the wormhole. Haggar blasted it with some weird magic that caused it to loop in on itself through time and reality.” Shiro felt the hair on the back of his neck prickle up. </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t you mean time and space?” </p><p> </p><p>“No,” Pidge answered simply. “The wormhole was warping us through different realities and different versions of ourselves. In the time we were trapped in them we were everything from four armed alien, Alteans, even genderswapped at some point. Eventually we figured out we could escape by forcing Voltron through the wall of the wormhole and having the castle home in on it, but that left us with some side effects. Near as I can tell, forcing our way through the reality wormhole locked us each in the form one of us had in an alternate reality. So I have a type of magic similar to Olkerian bio-technology, hence your arm. Hunk is kind of a bear-selkie.” </p><p> </p><p>“Bear selkie?” Shiro was trying to take it in, wished he could have remembered this. He had actually been a member of multiple alien species. </p><p> </p><p>Hunk flipped part of his cape - which Shiro now realized was a bearskin - over his head, only for it to come to life, effectively giving Hunk a bear head on his otherwise human body. “We were…basically the lucky ones.” Pidge pushed her glasses up, hiding her eyes for a moment. “Lance’s new body is aquatic. He can be out of the water for small amounts of time, but he has to pretty much live in the pool.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh.” What else could Shiro say. “What about Keith? Did he also need a new environment?" </p><p> </p><p>"Keith…kind of turned into a Galra.” Hunk admitted sheepishly. </p><p> </p><p>“What?” Somehow Shiro had both kept his tone flat and still filled it with panic.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s still Keith but…yeah. Pidge thought your memory might have gotten scrambled, and if so you probably wouldn’t have reacted too great to waking up to a Galra hovering over you.”</p><p> </p><p>That was a bit of an understatement. It did explain why Keith hadn’t been there. "And me?" </p><p> </p><p>The four shared a look. "Shiro got turned into a vampire.”</p><p> </p><p>The wording was off, but Shiro’s primary concern was elsewhere. He ran his tongue over his teeth trying to find fangs, or at least anything different about himself. “I don’t feel like a vampire." </p><p> </p><p> "You wouldn’t.” Hunk said before quailing under a look Pidge shot him. “Anyways, that was phoebes ago. We adapted, even visted Earth. Got some pets. Lance hit Admiral Sanda in the face with his fish tail.”  </p><p> </p><p>“Lance did what?!" </p><p> </p><p>"Not important. It was great, but not important. What is important is the last mission we were on we discovered a Galran project called Operation Kuron. The Galra had found out about the whole terminal illness thing after examining the humans they found of Kerberos and decided since the Black Paladin wasn’t long for the world they could take advantage by making a copy of him, probably more. The copies were connected via transmission  from the prosthetic, which would real-time update their memories to match, so if Shiro died they could insert the copy into the team until Haggar flipped the killswitch. We infiltrated one of the labs and found one of the clones. He was fully healthy, cured of the illness. His mind had no Galra programming, just Shiro’s memories. For all intents and purposes he was Shiro.”</p><p> </p><p>That was…beyond disturbing. On so many levels. “Okay, and what did we do?” He hated the thought of some copy running around, but the clone was an innocent and Shiro couldn’t imagine killing him in cold blood. And the look the four other people were sharing made it clear it was nothing good. His mind came up with all kinds of traumatizing scenarios until Allura finally answered him. </p><p> </p><p>“We brought you here.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Alternate Selves Snippet 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>“Pidge, are you in here?”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Over here,” Pidge waved down the younger Shirogane. “Almost done calibrating Lance’s chair.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Yo,” Lance waved at him, flipping his tail from where he was sitting on a table. “How’s the search for a name going.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“That’s kind of why I’m here,” he answered sheepishly. “I came up with a few ideas, but nothing really seems right.” At least he was able to keep his surname, Shiro insisting he was family. So all he needed was a given name. But that was trickier than he had thought. “You’ve had to come up with a name before, and made something so good you feel okay using it in place of your original name. Any tips?”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Well let me see what you have.” Pidge took the list and read over it with a raised eyebrow. “Jirou, Keiji, Kenji, Seiji, Yuji, <em>Kuron</em>?”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Sort of technically my name.” Or at least the name of the project that created him.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Like the Ji sound, huh,” Lance commented.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Allow me to translate,” Pidge said dryly. “Second son, respectful second son, healthy second son, refined second son, brave second son,<em> literally</em> clone.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Yeah, okay. I see your problem. The names you pick suck.” Lance said sagely,</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“I hate to agree with Lance, but he’s right. All of these names focus on you being the second Shiro, which is basically your least favorite thing about yourself.” Pidge pointed out.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“I <em>know</em> that, but I want my name to represent me, and that’s literally the only thing about me that is me and not just copied from Shiro. The only thing unique to me is being a copy.” He said, trying to keep his frustration out of his voice.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Well getting reminded of that whenever someone talks to you isn’t going to be good for you in the long run.” Lance pointed out.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“You know, no one names their kid ‘Fetus’.” Pidge mused.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“No, and I am very thankful for that.” Lance grimaced. “And if that’s your suggestion, than may I suggest taking this to Hunk. He named most of the hamsters.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“No, I mean for most kids their names are chosen before they’re born. Their names aren’t what they are in that moment, it’s what they’re going to be.” She erased the list and handed the list back to him. “Pidge was a nickname Matt called me. I made it my name because of its connection to my missing brother and my determination to find him. Don’t pick a name based on what you are now. Pick on on who you want to be.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>He looked at the list. “Who I want to be, huh?”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>~</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Hiroaki.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Excuse me?” Shiro looked up.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“I thought about what I want to do and where I want to go from here. I want to be someone who protects people those who need it. I want to drive the darkness away. So that’s my name. Shirogane Hiroaki.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Hiroaki. Widespread brightness. “Welcome home Hiro.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Hiroaki smiled. “Glad to be home.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Alternate Realities (Shiro) Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Shiro ends up in Camp Whispering Rock from Psychonauts</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>
    <span> “The integrity of the wormhole has been compromised” Coran declared. “It’s breaking down!”</span>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <span>“What does that mean?!” Lance screamed.</span>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <span>“It means we have no control over where we’re headed!”</span>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <span>The castle rocked and the Lions were knocked out of the hangar. Shiro heard Lance screaming for the others as he hit the wall. Suddenly the distorted light of the wormhole vanished and </span>
    <em>
      <span>ground! Right There!</span>
    </em>
    <span> Shiro barely had time to process the thought before Black forcefully ejected him, right as the Lion crashed into the craggy mountain range.</span>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <span>Shiro pulled himself up. Everything hurt, especially the wound Haggar gave him, but he was in one piece, something he wasn’t entirely sure would have been true if Black hadn’t diverted his momentum sideways. He stood up and took off his helmet, taking a deep breath. It smelled like the evergreen forests of Earth, and it was all he could do to fight off the nostalgia. But this wasn’t the time, he needed to get back to Black and figure out where the others were.</span>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <span>A sudden growl startled him and he dropped his helmet. The beast before him looked like a bear, only the head was too small and the body too big. “Easy big guy, I’m not going to hurt you. I just need to get my helmet and leave.” Slowly Shiro bent down, unfortunately the bear didn’t like that and roared, taking a swipe at him. </span>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <span>Grabbing the helm, Shiro rolled back, easily evading the paw. </span>
    <em>
      <span>Something</span>
    </em>
    <span> hit him though and sent him over the nearest cliff edge. He felt a strong knock to the back of his head, then nothing.</span>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <span>~</span>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <span>Regaining consciousness was a slow process for Shiro, filled with several false starts. When he finally came all the way to, he realized he was in a small room. He was on a bed that wasn’t as nice as his bunk on the Castle, but better than the cell he had as a Galra prisoner.</span>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <span>Shiro became aware of a constant beeping which, though quiet, seemed to pierce his skull. He tried to sit up, only for the world to start spinning around him and his stomach lurching.</span>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <span>“I wouldn’t recommend that.” Shiro turned his head slightly to where the door was and saw a row of bars. “You were found with a severe concussion and fractured skull, in addition to the injury on your side.”</span>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <span>That would explain a lot. He remembered escaping Zarkon’s base, then not much of anything. “Was I in a battle?”</span>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <span>“Not here, though you showed signs of being in one recently.” He still couldn’t see whoever he was talking to, but at least they were being helpful. “From what we could piece together you were startled by one of the local wildlife and took a tumble off a cliff.”</span>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <span>“And the reason I’m in a cell?” Shiro didn’t manage to keep all of the heat out of his voice. </span>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <span>“You crash landed an alien warship in the middle of a remote government facility.” The voice said with a tinge of disbelief that Shiro would even have to ask.</span>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <span>That was...fair, as much as Shiro hated to admit it. It was still better than when he had landed on Earth and was immediately strapped to a table by people who knew who he was. Here he was an alien being with a powerful weapon who landed somewhere that sounded secret, he was lucky he didn’t have a weapon to his face. Still, he had to get back to the others. “What are you planning to do with me?”</span>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <span>“Agent Cruller is the head of this base and the one who makes the final decisions. He’s been wanting to hold off making his until he’s talked to you. Just a word of advice, don’t bother trying to lie. He’ll know.”</span>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>I’ll know if your lying</span>
    </em>
    <span> Haggar’s words ripped through Shiro’s mind. Questions aimed at him. About Earth’s defensive capability and military strength.</span>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <span>“And how will he know?” Shiro asked, trying to force the memory down.</span>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <span>“He’s Ford Cruller.” The guard answered as though that explained everything,</span>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
    
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>Shiro didn’t remember falling unconscious again, but he must have, as he awoke to the sound of the cell door opening. It sent spikes of pain through his head. He looked at the individual who entered his cell. He seemed almost human, just off. His skin was a yellowish green and his face assymetrical, with his left eye higher and larger than his right. His nose was a red triangle that sloped from downward from his right eye.</span>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <span>But as strange as it was, he still looked more human than anything else, with a warm looking green sweater and hair not unlike Albert Einsteins.</span>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <span>The man looked him up and down. “Well, I think we both have several questions for each other.” He even sounded like an old man from Earth. “And since you were the one who crashed into us, I think it’s fair if I get the first one. Who are you?”</span>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <span>“Staff Sergeant Takashi Shirogani of the Galaxy Garrison.” At least he had been, he had no idea where he stood with them now. Presumed dead to AWOL meant he probably no longer held rank. “Current Black Paladin of Voltron.”</span>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <span>“Ford Cruller. Agent of the Psychonauts, Dispatcher, and current head of the Whispering Rock facility.”</span>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <span>Okay, Shiro saw how this was going to work. Information for information. “What happened to the Black Lion?”</span>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <span>“It’s right where you left it. We don’t have much that can move something so big.”</span>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <span>Info for info “The Black Lion is alive. It might have resisted being moved if it didn’t want to be.”</span>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <span>“Good to know.” Agent Crueller nodded. “What was your purpose in coming here?”</span>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <span>“It wasn’t my purpose to come here. My team and I were escaping from an enemy engagement and we were separated while wormhole jumping. I don’t even know where ‘here’ is.”</span>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <span>“Whispering Rock, formerly known as a small town called Shakey Claim before the government took over.” Agent Crueller pulled a paddle ball from...somewhere… and began playing with it. </span>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <span>Shiro winced as each impact of the ball on the paddle felt like a punch to his head. “Do you mind?”</span>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>“Not at all.” Agent Crueller continued to play with the toy. “It’s your question.”</span>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <span>“How long till I’m good to leave here?” Shiro shot a small glare at the ball.</span>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <span>“Another week before you can leave the bed. A few more before you’re cleared by medical to be unsupervised. Fortunately we’re quite adept at treating brain injuries.”</span>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <span>The was unsettling. “The technology on my home planet would have taken months. Altean technology would probably need a day or less.”</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>“Who was the enemy you were fighting?”</span>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>“Zarkon and the Galra Empire. An empire who will stop at nothing to kill and conquer the entire galaxy. I’m sorry, but I’d really appreciate it if you stopped that.” He wasn’t sure how much of this headache he could take.</span>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>“Your wouldn’t deny an old man some harmless fun.” Agent Crueller said in a sad voice.</span>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <span>But Shiro was not feeling sympathetic. “It may be harmless to you, but it feels like a railway spike being driven through my head,”</span>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <span>“I’m sure it’s not that bad,” the Agent waved him off. “Let’s get back to the questions.”</span>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
    <span>But Shiro couldn’t focus on questions anymore. Just the too-loud impact of the ball on wood. Suddenly his headache spiked to the sound of wood breaking.</span>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>“Easy there Shiro,” Angent Cruller’s voice was quieter, more gentle, but somehow sounded significantly older and more tired than he had a moment ago. Shiro heard a small beep and the headache abated a bit. “I’ve upped the dose of medicine through your IV. The pain should fade in a moment.”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>Shiro then heard Agent Crueller move towards the door. “I want to ask him a few questions he may be hesitant to answer if someone’s listening. Would you mind waiting outside?”<br/><br/></p>
    <p>He didn’t hear the guards response, but he did hear footsteps walking away.</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“My apologies, Staff Sergeant Shirogane.” Agent Crullers voice was still quiet. “Needed to see if there was a reaction.”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“What reaction?” Shiro asked weakly.</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“I have not been completely honest with you. To be frank, I already knew the answer to every question I asked. The questions were more to see how honest you were going to be with us. Now it’s my turn for the unadulterated truth. This isn’t another planet in the way you’re thinking. This is Earth, but an Earth that turned out very differently, mostly due to a single factor. Psitanium.”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“Psitanium?” Shiro asked weakly. The pain was receding, but it left him feeling weak.</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“An element not natural to this planet.  It’s found in meteors and meteorites. One of the most prolific meteor showers touched down here over a hundred years ago. It’s rare in most of the world, but here you almost can’t help but trip over it. Or trip and get bashed in the head by it.”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“What’s so special about this rock? Is it radioactive?”<br/><br/></p>
    <p>“Not so much, but it does have an affect on humans, or at least the human brain. One of the big differences between our Earths is that here psychic powers are no urban legend. They’re not common, per se, but prolific enough that most governments have an entire branch of psychic operatives.”<br/><br/></p>
    <p>“The Psychonauts,” Shiro filled in.</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“Exactly. Psitanium seems to affect brain activity and if you’re psychic, it acts as an amplifier for your powers. Sounds good, if that were all it did. Problem is the increased brain activity can exacerbate pretty much any preexisting mental illness exponentially. Long story short, it makes psychics more psychic and crazies more crazy. And if you’ve got a psychic who’s a little coocoo in the coconut, well that’s trouble.”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“I can imagine.” Shiro said dryly. “But why are you telling me this?”<br/><br/></p>
    <p>Agent Cruller pulled what looked like a first nation arrowhead, only made of a sparkly purple stone Shiro didn’t recognize, with some dried blood along one edge. “This is a psitainium arrowhead, in fact the same one you landed on. If it had been laying like this,” he laid it flat against him palm, “you would have gotten a knock on the noggin, but no long lasting effects. If it had been laying like this,” he pointed it straight up, “you wouldn’t be having this or any conversation ever again. But it was in the ground like this,” he held it so that the bloodstained edge of the arrowhead was upright. “Bad enough to crack your skull, but only barely cut into your brain.”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>Shiro shuddered at the mere thought of <em>anything </em>in his brain. “Is there going to be any long term damage?”<br/><br/></p>
    <p>“From the physical trauma, no. Brains are our greatest resource, we’re pretty good at fixing them up.  The psitainium though…there’s never been direct brain contact with it. Like I said psychics aren’t exactly common, it wouldn’t do to waste one with possibly dangerous experiments. And since prolonged exposure can cause psychosis in non psychics who didn’t have any mental issues to start with, no one’s been in a hurry to expose them. But your little accident upended the table.”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>Once again his demeanor changed slightly. But instead of a doddering old man or a tired one, Shiro was seeing the reason his guard seemed so in awe. “As you may have guessed I took a little walk in your mind. You weren’t psychic before coming here, but you just telekinetically demolished the paddleball. This proves that direct contact of psitainium to the brain can bestow psychic powers. And, Staff Sergeant Shirogane, if you want any chance of leaving this facility alive, you are going to help me cover that fact up.”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>Shiro tensed at the sudden threat. However between the head injury and the increased drug dosage he could barely move. “You weren’t just trying to help my headache, were you?”<br/><br/></p>
    <p>“You’re much more physically capable than I am. My mind may be powerful, but my body’s still an old man’s. I’m not going to leave anything to chance, if it comes to that. You’re a dangerous man, in more ways than you know. But between your life and the safety of this world, my choice is already made.”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“And why is it so important this stays secret. I should at least understand what you want me to agree to.” Shiro asked.</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“I already told you part of it. The scarcity of psychics make us too valuable to experiment on. Common knowledge is you’re either born psychic or you’re not. No one without powers ever gained them later in life.”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“Until me.” Shiro filled in.</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“Until you.” Agent Cruller agreed. “All governments have a shady side, in fact some of them have nothing but. Imagine what would happen if word got out you could create psychics on demand just by drilling a hole in someones head and sprinkling in some psitainium dust? They’d feel a lot better about experimenting on the psychic’s they have, and who knows how many non-psychics they would go through to get the process down perfectly.”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>It was a terrifying thought, but it wasn’t too hard to imagine. The Galra would do it in an instant. And, if he admitted it to himself, against an enemy like the Galra he couldn’t completely swear the Garrison wouldn’t use every potential edge it could get either. MKUltra came to mind, as did Project Jedi. No, he could completely understand Agent Cruller’s desire for it to die in this room, one way or the other.</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“Then we’re in agreement?”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>Shiro blinked trying to remember if he’d said something out loud. Oh wait, psychic. “I’m beginning to hate this whole psychic thing.”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“Oh you’ll learnt to love it soon enough. We’ll start you with basic tomorrow,”<br/><br/></p>
    <p>Shiro raise an eyebrow. “I thought you said I couldn’t get out of bed for a week?”<br/><br/></p>
    <p>“Your body can’t, but we’re not training that. It’s your mind we’re working with.”  “Agent Cruller patted him on the knee. “Rest for now, we’ll work out the specifics and get back to you.”</p>
  </div>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>